Une détermination à toute épreuve
by Suminei
Summary: J'ai repris un passe de l'arc hors-série des esprits célestes pour ce OS. Natsu, qui a absorbé les flammes des ténèbres de Loki, est malade à cause de celles-ci. Il veut combattre pour sauver les esprits et surtout, pour Lucy, pour ne plus la voir pleurer. Evocation de NaLu ;)


Je l'ai vaincu, l'esprit le plus fort des douze portes du zodiaque. J'ai enfin pu fermer la porte du lion. Pour Lucy, elle qui veut tant les sauver. Je la comprends, ce sont nos amis et je ferais n'importe quoi pour les aider et faire en sorte que Lucy ne pleure plus.

Cependant, voilà, je me sens mal depuis quelques instants et je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je te vois arriver vers moi alors que tu viens d'arriver à fermer la porte de la vierge et que tu nous as rejoins, Wendy, Charuru, Happy et moi. Mon corps ne cesse de trembler, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Wendy me touche le front. J'ai de la fièvre. C'est assez ironique pour moi qui ne suis jamais tombé malade. En réfléchissant, nous avons trouver la source du problème: les flammes des ténèbres. Le fait d'en avoir manger, elles s'opposent à ma propre magie dans mon propre corps. Mais voilà, je suis engourdi et pour continuer le combat je sais que je ne pourrais pas bouger comme je veux...

Tu es toujours là, à mes côtés et tu me soutiens toujours. Je sais aussi que nous allons trouver un moyen de sauver tout le monde même si mes forces sont diminuées. Après tout nous sommes une équipe , qui plus est de Fairy Tail!

Ophiuchus est en train de préparer une attaque, ma tête me fait mal mais c'est encore supportable. Bien sûr je te vois sortir ton fouet étoilé, tu aussi te battre, te battre pour tes amis. Je sourie, je te reconnais bien là.

Soudain, alors que le treizième esprit balance son attaque et que j'enflamme ma main, j'ai l'impression que l'on serre ma tête dans un étaux. Je tombe à genoux et prends ma tête entre mes mains et la serre comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître la douleur. Foutue magie noire! Dans le même temps, tu parviens à renvoyer l'attaque sur ton adversaire puis tu te précipites vers moi tandis que je hurle de douleur.

Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour me débarrasser de cette "malédiction" mais je n'en vois aucun... Si... Il y en a un: libérer toute ma magie pour évacuer le surplus maléfique. Cependant, rien que de faire une flammèche me donne l'impression que ma tête va exploser! Et puis une fois que j'aurais fais ça, combien y a-t-il de chance que je ne sois pas à court de magie... Et en plein milieu d'un combat?

Puis je sens une main sur mon épaule. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, ma vue troublée par la douleur. Je sens que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais ça va aller! J'ai déjà connu pire.

Je me relève alors comme je peux et expose rapidement mes projets aux autres.

\- C'est de la folie! t'écriais-tu. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça va faire à ton corps!

\- Et si je ne fais rien, ça ne s'arrangera pas. Et puis tu as confiance en moi non?

Je te sourie pour essayer de te rassurer, tu me sourie en retour mais je sais qu'au fond, tu as toujours peur. A vrai dire moi aussi. Mais pas pour ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver, parce que Wendy pourra toujours essayer de me soigner, mais plutôt pour ce que tu pourrais ressentir s'il m'arrivait malheur. Rien que de te t'imaginer triste m'est insupportable.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois le faire quitte à avoir mal. Car Je pense que dans les deux cas, ça ne pourra pas être pire.

\- Éloignez-vous de moi, en faisant exploser ma magie, je vais essayer d'attaquer ce serpent de malheur.

\- Tu... Tu es sûr que ça iras?

\- Il faut bien! Après tout si je suis à terre dès le premier round, à quoi ça sert que je sois là ? Je t'ai promis que je ferais tout pour sauver les esprits célestes, alors je le ferais, coûte que coûte!

Après cette dernière phrase, je te lance un sourire déterminé, te montrant que je n'abandonnerais pas! Une fois que mes amis furent assez loin de moi afin que je ne les blesse pas, je me décide à me libérer. Bien sûr, c'est avec de l'appréhension. Bien que je combatte depuis très longtemps, cela m'arrive encore d'avoir une boule au ventre.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer.

J'inspire profondément avant de laisser exploser toute cette magie qui se trouve en moi. Comme je le pensais, le fait d'activer ma magie se reflète sur mon corps et de nouveau ma tête est en train, littéralement, de se fendre en deux. Je hurle, mais...

Je ne peux pas abandonner!

Alors que j'intensifie le flot de flammes autours de moi pour en créer une colonne de feu rouge intense et noire de jais immense, en plus de ma tête, c'est mon cœur qui me fait mal. Je le sens battre à tel point que j'ai l'impression qu'on me l'arrache de la poitrine. Sans m'en rendre compte je pose ma main dessus et serre ma veste tellement fort que je risque de m'en casser les doigts.

Je n'abandonnerais pas!

En me voyant comme cela , je t'entends, à travers le crépitement des flammes, me hurler d'arrêter, que si je continuais ça finirait par mal se terminer. Je te regarde alors. Je te sourie le plus tendrement que je peux en dépit de la douleur que je ressens en ce moment.

Je suis désolé... Je dois continuer.

A présent, ma magie atteint son paroxysme. Cependant, maintenant c'est mon corps tout entier qui se prend le contrecoup. J'ai l'impression si réelle que tous mes os se brisent et pour la première fois, que ma peau brûle. Toutefois je suis plus fort que ça et j'arrive à me concentrer sur ma puissance magique et à l'envoyer en direction d'Ophiuchus. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu attendre, l'attaque l'a touché de plein fouet, car il est vrai qu'elle ne peut pas faire de mouvements rapides, mais j'aurais pensé qu'elle anticiperait mon coup étant donné le temps qu'il m'a fallu afin d'accumuler toute cette puissance.

Le serpent s'écroula au sol, vaincu par mon attaque. Mais pour moi ce n'était pas encore fini. Je sais que pour être sûr d'avoir éliminé toute la magie noire, il faut que je me vide complètement. Même si c'est risquer, c'est un risque à prendre. Après tout je vois mal comment cela pourrait être pire. La seule chose qu'il me faut encore, c'est assez d'énergie pour éliminer les dernières traces qu'il reste.

Ça y est, je crois que c'est fini. Pourquoi? Parce que je ne sens plus rien, Plus de magie ou presque. Je suis encore debout, par je ne sais quel miracle, mais je sens que mes jambes ne vont pas tarder à me lâcher. Je me retourne doucement, j'ai mal partout, absolument partout, pour te regarder courir vers moi, les yeux remplis de larmes.

A peine arrives-tu à mes côtés que ma vue se trouble fortement et que mes jambes se dérobent sous mon poids. Tu me retiens comme tu peux dans tes bras. Pleurant encore à cause de ce que tu venais de traverser. Là c'est sûr, je suis à court de magie et je sens que mon corps ne supportera pas mon poids pendant encore un petit moment.

\- Idiot!

Cette voix, bien sûr je la reconnaîtrais entre mille, mais ça me fait mal de l'entendre avec cette tristesse qui l'accompagne, sachant que c'est de ma faute... Je sens qu'elle me serre fort dans ses bras, en même temps, j'ai dû lui faire peur avec mes bêtises. Avec les forces qui me restent je lui rends son étreinte pour lui montrer que je vais bien tandis que Wendy se rapproche pour me diagnostiquer.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être blessé mais ton corps à tout de même subit un épuisement intense alors s'il-te-plaît, n'en fais pas trop.

\- D'accord, je vais essayer.

Pendant que je parle avec Wendy, je te sens toujours accrochée à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait. Evidemment cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde mais à un moment tu te recules soudainement, le visage rougis par les larmes et tu fuis mon regard. Personnellement, je trouve ça mignon et cela me donne encore plus envie de te protéger. Car oui, s'il le fallait, je te protégerais avec plaisir car je tiens énormément à toi mais c'est tellement difficile de l'exprimer... D'un autre côté, je ressens qu'il en est de même pour toi même si tu tentes de le cacher, j'arrive à lire en toi.

\- Dis... Natsu?

\- Oui?

\- Je... J'ai tellement pour toi et pour les esprit dans cette bataille... Peur que je ne vous perde à jamais... Dis-moi qu'on Sera à nouveau tous réunis pour faire la fête ensemble comme avant!

\- Bien sûr quelle question!

Je te prends délicatement dans mes bras.

\- Ecoute, je ferai tout et n'importe quoi pour toi et tu le sais. Alors je te promets de tout faire pour arranger les choses. Aie confiance en moi.

\- Oui, merci ...

Je lui pose un léger baiser sur le front. Après cette épreuve je sais que l'on sera encore plus proche qu'avant. Je sais qu'un lien spécial nous lie tous les deux mais je ne sais pas lequel... Mais un jour on le découvrira ensemble. A présent nous allons continuer à nous battre pour nos convictions, comme nous l'avons toujours fait grâce à cette complicité grandissante qui nous unit depuis notre première rencontre.

Il est peut-être encore trop tôt pour se le dire, mais nous savons au plus profond de nous qu'un jour ce lien sera incassable et que l'un deviendra le monde de l'autre.

J'en suis convaincu.

FIN


End file.
